


Book 3: Change

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Book 3: Change, Disabled Characters, Injured Characters, Mentioning of dead characters, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Some time has passed sense the Harmonic Convergence. Many things have changed. Some good, some bad. It is up to Team Avatar to solve these problems, but with everything current members are already dealing with, can the team defeat these new threats.This takes place after my Avatar of Two Kinds story. Meaning sadly, Mako is gone, Bolin is still pretty banged up from the fight. Also there will be one OC in here. Her information is here: https://darkanime2487.deviantart.com/art/Legend-of-Korra-OC-725206939Discontinued





	1. It takes time to heal

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in third person, but it will mostly revolve around Korra, Bolin, Nuka, and Asami in this story.

It had been two long weeks sense Vaatu had been defeated. The Harmonic Convergence was over. Things weren't exactly easy though. Considering half of Republic City was covered in vines now. Spirits would now roam the city as well. Now inhabiting woods that were formed in the middle of streets. Korra was currently trying to cleanse the vines. Other members of the team were currently at Air Temple Island. Some have to live there due to, well homin situations.

"Alright. Try to flex your fingers Bolin." Nuka said, looking at the earthbender. Bolin looked up at her, staring at his hand. Concentrating, the boy focused on his right hand. His face scrunched up as he strained to move his fingers. The waterbender looked at him, watching his face scrunch up. "Bolin, you don't have to force yourself to progress." Nuka stated. "No, I'm gonna try." Bolin countered, struggling more. Nuka looked at him concerned, before pausing as her cyan eyes grew wide in surprise. The fingers on his right hand began to twitch slightly, and Bolin grinned. "Their moving! I got them to move!" He exclaimed. She couldn't help but smile back.

It's only been two weeks sense he was seriously injured by Vaatu, but that didn't deter the boy. The second he could, Bolin wanted to do physical therapy. Most of his nerves were damaged still, but with the help of spirit water he was getting better use of his limbs. Of course the lightning had still done it's damage. Most of his movements were slow and rigid. They had gotten far enough where he could stand, though he needed a cane to assist him due to the...prosthetic. The leg injury had been so bad...it had to be removed below the knee. It was taking him a long time to get used to, along with his side still being injured form the fire. This rendered him having to travel by wheelchair still. The black eye had started fading, but was still visible slightly.

"I'd have to call today successful." Bolin beamed. "I would too. Now come on, let's get going. I'm sure Pema's done cooking by now." She said. Bolin nodded, watching her push over the wheelchair, smile. Nuka sighed softly. "Bolin we have to, your no where near ready to walk yet." She said softly. "Yeah I knoew." Bolin replied. Nuke pulled the wheel chair by his bed, helping his legs over the side. When she tried to get him in, he gently waved her off. She nodded, stepping back. Bolin grunted softly as he pushed himself in the wheelchair, before looking at her, "Ready.". Nuka took the handles of his wheel chair, pushing him out of the room.

She had personally assigned herself to help Bolin. Her healing skill we much higher than Korra, thus making her a perfect candiate. It also gave her an excuse to stay in Republic City with her sister. The earth bender peaked outside while the waterbender pushed him, and turned his head back. "Maybe after dinner we could just walk around the island." Bolin said. "By walk you mean me pushing you around? Sounds fun." She chuckled softly. It wasn't supposed to be an insult. She was never the best with words. That's why she prefered to stay silent. Bolin had commented about this, saying this is the most hes heard her speak sense he's known her. Before they got to the dining room, Nuka had wanted to ask how he was doing, but stopped herself. Knowing him, he'd probably try to deflect the question, play off everything's fine with his happy aura.

The two made their way into the dining room, ready to unwind and relax when Meelo ran up to them. "Uncle Bumi can air bend!" He squeaked.


	2. Return of the Airbenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumi can now airbend? Is he just a late bloomer, or is there something else happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yeah, this'll be heavily based on Bolin's healing process, so I guess it's just an inbetween thing in book 3

"I swear I'm not making it up!" Bumi grunted as he tried to supposedly air bend. Nuka shook her head, watching carefully as Bolin ate some rice with his good hand. Seeing he was good, she took a small bite of her dumpling. "Stop waving your arms around at the table. It's not funny anymore." Tenzin snapped. The two other teenagers turned their heads to see Korra and Asami. The waterbender tapped a seat besides her, whilst listening to Bumi and Tenzin bicker. "What's up with him?" Korra questioned, taking a seat. Nuka did a small crazy motion by waving her index finger besides her head. "Bumi said he can airbend earlier, but can't anymore." Bolin revealed, "Oh, and appearently he's not good at knitting either. Also, gotta say I love being a part of this family. Got the grumpy dad, crazy uncle, tired mom, crazy kids! No this is great!". Nuka smiled a bit, glad that this enviroment was helping him out.

The group rolled their eyes as Bumi flipped over a napkin, proclaiming he airbent it. "You blew on it." Kya groaned. "Wait! Maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger." Bumi looked past Bolin right at Nuka, "Nuka, bend a giant iceberg at me.". Nuka looked at the man perplexed, thankful when Bolin cut in. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea. " Nuka gave him a smile, "Plus, Nuka ain't exactly the fighting type. Or the talking type." the smile turned into a glare.

"If you're gonna be bending giant icebergs then do it outside!" Pema exclaimed. "No one is bending giant boulders!" Tenzin snapped, hitting the table. "Look alive uncle Bumi!" Meelo shouted, tossing a plate. Bumi gasped, raising his hands. To everyone's shock Bumi stopped the plate with airbending. "No way..." Nuka mouthed, everyone else having a shocked look. "I told you!" Bumi shouted. "Unbelieveable..." Tenzin breathed out. "Wait until I tell mom! She's gonna love this!" Bumi chuckled, before dropping the plate.

They all headed outside, watching Bumi attempt to airbend once more. Nuka leaned against the railings, watching curiously. The waterbender looked up when her sister walked over. "Hey Korra." She almost whispered. She was never really one for words. Besides Korra, Nuka only really spoke Bolin, of course she had to considering she was his healer. "Hi sis." The taller girl wrapped her arms around her sister. Nuka hugged back, before pulling away slowly. "How was it? Dealing with the vines?" Nuka asked. Korra only groaned, rubbing her face. "Not good I'm guessing." She said, Korra nodded. "Not one bit. I'd rather not talk about it." He cyan eyes went to their earthbender friend, "How's Bolin? With recovery?".

Nuka looked at Bolin, sighing softly. "Progress is all I can say... Still adjusting to his new leg, but he can flex his fingers a bit.". There was a pause, "Korra, I was knocked out for a duration of that battle. Eska and Desna had me knocked out. When I woked I was shocked to see how Bolin was. I was even more shocked learned that Mako had..." She stopped seeing her sisters face, "I wanted to do this, to make it fair for not being there. He's been getting better. I was able to add more mobility to his limbs. But I can see it hurts still. His burnt arm, he can hardly move his fingers. It pains him to stand. I won't lie, it's going to be really hard. But...I have faith in him." she looked at the earthbender.

Bolin watched as Bumi attempted to train, his natural smile on his face. "He misses Mako, just as much as you, just as much as Asami does...just as much as I do. But he took this loose, and did something we all didn't expect. Those injuries were caused by Mako, and hurts him to think his brother hurt him. Yet, it makes him stronger. He wants to pull through, Bolin wants to get better to make his family proud." As she said these words, she felt a few tears burn at the corner of her eyes. Korra looked at her sister, then back to Bolin. Maybe they would be okay. Nuka rubbed away the tears with coat, taking a shaky breathe. Korra side hugged her sister as they watched their friends.

The two water tribe girls looked up seeing Beifong arriving. The two walked over, "Invisible spirit monster?" Beifong asked. Nuka shooked her head slowly, back to her normal self. "Lin you won't believe this. Bumi just started airbending." Tenzin explained. Lin looked surprised, turning to Tenzin. "Bumi's not the only one." She stated, "One of my men got a call about a man who started to airbend out of nowhere. Blew a door down on them and got away." Lin informed. "We can help. Where should we start?" Korra asked.

Nuka watched as Asami and Korra headed out. They had offered Nuka a chance to come, but something came up. Nuka sat in Bolin's room, healing the burns on his side the best she could. "Are you sure about this Bolin?" Nuka questioned, trying not to look at the boys bare chest. Bolin looked down at his prosthetic, and slowly nodded. "Let's get this thing rolling." He replied. She sighed softly, returning the water back into her satchel. Walking over to the table, Nuka picked up his shirt and some new wrappings. Once the wrappings were in place, she helped him with his shirt, although Bolin insisted on doing the buttons. The waterbender waiting patiently, watching him get himself ready. He was really determined this one.

"I'm ready." Bolin smiled, holding his cane. She slowly nodded, taking the handles of his wheelchair. The duo were about to head outside, when the temple phone rang. Pausing, she pushed them over, allowing Bolin to take the call. The call laster a few minutes, before Bolin put the phone down. "Let's keep going outside. Gotta tell Korra something." 

She slowly began to push them through the halls, smiling as the warm glow of sunset beamed inside the temple. It was so beautiful. The waterbender guided him through the halls, until they eventually made it outside. The sunset was even more beautiful reflecting against the water. "Ahem, if you done making goo goo eyes with the sun shall we continue?" Bolin teased. "Of course." She chuckled softly, taking him down the ramp. Nuka took the down the path outside the temple, passing Rokar and Naga. The two animal watched as the teens walked to where the avatar was. Nuka slowly stopped, looking at the distance nervously. 

"I can handle myself." Bolin stated, grunting softly as he began to push himself up. Nuka gently took his uninjured arm, helping stand. He looked at her, holding on just for balance. After a few seconds he pulled away, placing his cane down on the stone path. She looked at him concerned, watching him take a step. The girl tense when he almost fell forward, and attempted to help him. "No, let me do this." Bolin stated. Slowly, he regained position, the earthbender took some more steps forward, nearly stumbled again. His nerves were still not the best, his movements were sluggish even with the spirit water. Nuka watched concerned, seeing him make his way to towards the other two. She followed slowly, just incase he fell.

But to her surprise, he never did. He kept limping, but he was moving none the less. Her cyan eyes were wide, mouth open slightly. He was actually doing it. And only after two weeks! Nuka blinked a few more times, watching him go. Bolin smiled proudly of himself. Little did his healer know that he would secretly practice walking across his room whenever she wasn't around. Though to be fair it would've helped to have her there when he fell.

Korra spoke with Tenzin, when she could feel another presence there. The avatar turned around, and her mouth dropped. Bolin hobbled his way over to the pair, smiling from cheek to cheek. Korra looked at her friend, and could see her sister not far behind him crying tears of joy. The avatar sniffed, running over to him and hugging him, burrying her face into the crook of his neck. She cried, hugging him close. It was so shocking to see him like this. He had nearly died in her arms two weeks ago. Yet here he was, making his way through recovery. Bolin chuckled nervously, before eeping softly as another set of arms wrapped around him. Nuka hugged them both tightly, sniffling softly. Tenzin stood off to the side, not wanting to interrupt the moment. These teens, they had been through so much over the past year. They deserved this moment of peace.

"I love feeling the love here guys, but I'm being crushed." Bolin whispered. Slowly they pulled apart, Nuka gently waterbending the tears off their faces. "This is amazing. I mean, you up and moving again. It's great!" Korra beamed. "No kidding, I've been begging Nuka to let me try walking seriously." Bolin replied, leaning on said waterbender. She did not mind though, just glad that both of their hard work had led to this. Korra gave her sister a smile, glad she had been so kind to help like this. "But that's not the only reason I'm here Korra, Beifong called in. They found your guy."


End file.
